


Eight Letters

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [8]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: “Three words, Tay. Eight letters.”





	Eight Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "edging."

Taylor has absolutely no idea where his little brother learned to suck cock like this, and it probably isn't appropriate to question that while he's enjoying those skills, wherever they came from. For all that Taylor knows, this blow job has already been going on for hours, with Zac showing absolutely no signs of stopping. He's breathing heavily, though, but not in the frantic way that Taylor can feel himself breathing. Zac is strangely slow and steady, and getting slower, Taylor notices with frustration.

He pulls back and switches to using his hand, and Taylor's fairly certain he's going to die if Zac's lips aren't around him again soon.

“Say it.”

Taylor blinks. “Say _what_?”

“That you love me,” Zac replies, as if it should have been obvious.

_Does_ he love Zac? Well, of course he does. Zac is his brother, after all, and they've always been closer than any other combination of their siblings, even before this... thing... started between them. But does he _love_ Zac? Taylor pauses to really consider the question and the meaning of the word itself.

That apparently wasn't the reaction Zac wanted, because his hand slows down to a pace that Taylor thinks might kill him before it gets him off. He stares Taylor in the eyes, unblinking. “Say it.”

Zac's just playing around, Taylor decides. He turns his head away from him brother's freaky stare and pushes his hips up off the bed, trying to encourage Zac to speed up. He doesn't.

“Not until you say it,” Zac replies, but he runs his tongue along the underside of Taylor's dick anyway, the touch so light it might as well not have happened at all. “It's just three words, Tay.”

Taylor shakes his head. The words won't come out, whether he wants them to or not—and he still isn't sure which is the case.

Zac pulls back and sucks on his finger slowly, and Taylor knows what's coming next. It isn't the first time they've gone this far in the months they've been fooling around, but Taylor still braces himself for it. But Zac's gentle and slow—too slow. He waits until his finger is all the way inside Taylor before he lowers his mouth onto Taylor's dick again, bobbing up and down to the same painfully slow pace that he's thrusting his finger. 

“Zac...” Taylor whines, but he knows there's no point. Zac isn't yielding.

He ignores Taylor entirely, even though his eyes are still locked on Taylor's. They show no sign at all that he registered Taylor's abortive attempt at begging him to stop teasing. Zac is focused—focused on taking Taylor right to the edge but never letting him fall off.

Taylor wiggles his hips and whines again, and this time Zac's eyes darken. He crawls up Taylor's body, hovering just a few inches above him, their lips almost close enough to touch but not quite. He adds another finger, really stretching Taylor now, and Taylor cries out.

“Zac, please...”

“No,” Zac says, shaking his head, his hair tickling the sides of Taylor's face and making him shiver. “Three words, Tay. Eight letters.”

Taylor stares up into Zac's eyes and realizes they aren't dark and empty at all. They're pleading with him, too. Zac isn't just being a little shit like he so often is. He _needs_ to hear this. There's a vulnerability and a fear in his eyes that makes Taylor's heart hurt, physically hurt, even more than being so close yet so far from his orgasm does. He reaches up and touches Zac's face. If only he could stop Zac from ever looking that scared again... but he can, he realizes. 

With eight letters.

“I love you.”

Zac gives the faintest hint of a smile before crushing his lips to Taylor's. His fingers are moving at a frantic pace now, and Taylor's so overstimulated that he comes in a matter of seconds, the orgasm bursting out of him with such intensity he feels like he might _actually_ explode. 

He's still coming down, stars still exploding behind his eyelids, when Zac mumbles, “I love you, too.”


End file.
